Moonlight Discussions
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Two mutants discover that nightmares do more good than thought. That's probably my lamest summary yet R & R


_Disclaimer: I do not own Xmen Evolution just the words below._

**Moonlight Discussions**

Kitty yelped as she landed on the floor. She was already shaken from the nightmare she just had but now she felt worse when she realised she had not landed on the floor beside her bed, but the floor _below_ her room.

She whimpered as she curled herself into a ball, this was the third time _tonight_ this had happened. The last time it had happened was when she was in her own bed at her parent's house not even a week ago when her powers first awakened. Now, in a school for mutants, she had relived the same nightmare for the third time in one night and woke suddenly in three different places; the first time she was stuck in her mattress, the second under her bed and this time actually in the room below.

As she picked herself up to go back to her room she heard what sounded like a bamf followed by something falling in a heap, or rather someone judging by the sound of a person gasping for breath. Looking round the corner of the doorway she saw Kurt Wagner shakily get to his feet.

Kitty knew instantly when she saw his face that he was not okay. Ever since she came to the institute several days ago and first met Kurt he was always smiling, always cheerful and friendly to everyone _including_ Mr Logan who nearly made her phase through the floor when she first met him, always popping up in front of people when they least expect it and constantly flirting with her.

Kitty admitted, to herself, which after getting over the first shock upon seeing him that Kurt was likable and even lovable due to his looks which made her think of elves and fuzzy teddy bears making her dub him 'Fuzzy Elf'.

Now however he was devoid of his happy-go-lucky persona replaced with a scared little boy, if it were not for the fact he was a person not an animal Kitty would have awed before wrapping her arms around him holding him close, she could still remember how soft his fur felt when she hugged him after the Rogue mutant knocked him out.

"Kurt?" she called out softly making the German boy spin round so quickly that his tail severed plants from their stems in a nearby vase.

"Kitty?" he said as he looked at the girl in front of him. "Vhat are you doing down here?"

"I could like ask you the same question" Kitty answered as she walked closer to him.

"I-uh-I accidently sneezed in my sleep making me teleport down here. Pretty clumsy, ja?" he stammered chuckling weakly whilst scratching the back of his head. Kitty however was not fooled.

"You look like you had a nightmare" she stated making him lower his hand as he dropped the act looked more closely at her.

"You had von too ja?" he asked making Kitty nod her head slowly. "Vell that's _von_ thing ve have in common"

Ignoring his second attempt at humour Kitty gently took Kurt's hand and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen secretly revelling at the fact that her hand, despite the lack of five digits, fit perfectly into his. Kurt offered no resistance as he was too busy trying to control the purple blush that was slowly covering his face.

Five minutes later the two of them were quietly drinking hot chocolate savouring the warmth, flavour, silence and one another's company oblivious to the world around them. After taking a few sips Kitty decided to broach the subject that brought them to the kitchen.

"So" she began nervously "Like what's your nightmare about?"

She noticed that Kurt shivered when she asked that so it had to have been bad.

"Trust me vhen I say you _don't_ vant to know" Kurt replied once he composed himself.

"Why not?" Kitty asked as she scooted her chair closer to his.

"Because I don't vant you to pity me" he threw back unaware of how close they were.

"I like _do not_ pity you" she said as she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm actually, kinda jealous of you. You're like more unique than me yet to you it's no more different than wearing your favourite shirt"

Kurt sighed before tilting his head so it was leaning against Kitty's. "The day I met the Professor, he saved me from getting burned at the stake"

Kitty gasped audibly and her hands went from her mug to around Kurt's waist as he explained.

"Back in Germany, before that happened, I lived mien childhood days an acrobat in the Romany Circus"

"Like no way!" Kitty exclaimed lifting her head so she could look him in the eye. She could already picture him swinging on the trapeze doing flips and somersaults with inhuman grace and agility, without having to hide himself.

"Vhy else vould I be so fit and desirable?" Kurt joked "Chicks dig the fuzzy dude after all"

Kitty found herself agreeing with him on both accounts. As well as hoping that no one had _claimed_ the fuzzy dude.

"Vhen I'm not performing and out and about in broad daylight I have to vear a huge hooded trench coat to hide myself, even on _hot_ days, luckily it vas a trend so they didn't pay much attention to me. Unfortunately as I vas leaving church von day some kid accidently fell into me knocking my hood off"

Kitty's grip around Kurt tightened as she knew what was bound to happen next.

"At first they just thought I vas running late for a varm up and put on my costume to save myself time later" Kurt's voice was starting to waver by then "But the same kid who revealed me tried to pull off the mask. Vhen they realised it vasn't a costume it vas the return of the medieval times"

At this point Kurt was now crying but Kitty did not need him to continue. She knew after his story that his nightmares were about being burned at the stake without the Professor intervening. Suddenly her nightmares seemed like nothing compared to his.

She turned so that Kurt was crying onto her shoulder, letting him get it out of his system whilst she rubbed his back. After several minutes he pulled away from her feeling better than he looked she hoped. She was surprised when she was suddenly pulled into a hug by the blue boy, but liked it none the less.

"_Danke Katzchen"_ he said as he released her not seeing the small pout she made as he let go.

"Uh-what?" she asked him.

"Oh sorry" Kurt chuckled as he scratched the back of his head "I said thanks Kitty"

"Oh like no problem" Kitty said waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"So vhat's your nightmare related problem for staying up late?" Kurt asked before adding teasingly "Or vere you hoping that Scott found you then carried you to your room and tuck you in?"

Kitty knew then that he was back to normal. "_Puh-leaze_! My nightmares like don't even exist next to yours. And it's _Jean_ whose infatuated with him _not_ me"

"You seemed interested in him on the Blackbird" Kurt countered.

"Only to see if he had any other admirers" '_My interests were actually on the pilot'_ she added silently.

The two stared at each other for several seconds before bursting out in a fit of giggles.

"But seriously" Kurt said with a serious face making Kitty want to laugh at it "Vhat's your nightmares about?"

Kitty walked up to Kurt, then _through_ him before turning round to face him as he did the same "I'm like terrified that one day I'll phase like way deep down below the surface and like never see daylight like again"

Kurt could not help but find himself in a dilemma; he could either laugh at her for saying like a lot or he could comfort her like she did him when he talked about his nightmare.

'_Latter Wagner_!' he scolded himself '_This is not a joking matter'_

Kurt gently embraced the girl whilst she suddenly released the barriers she had up preventing herself from breaking down. She practically clung to him like a lifeline and considering his powers Kurt could not blame her, it also gave him an idea.

"If you vant, you can sleep vith me tonight" Kitty's head jerked up to look at him. "Ack nein I-I meant that uh-if you start to-you know accidently phase I-I could um teleport you out and back into bed-I mean-"

He was cut off when Kitty pressed her lips against his whilst her arms wrapped round his neck. Kurt then realised that he had placed his arms round her waist and was deepening the kiss before Kitty broke it.

"I wouldn't mind Fuzzy Elf" she whispered in his ear "But we'll just stick to the '_kiss and cuddle_' plan okay?"

"Ja Katzchen" Kurt whispered back not bothering to mention that he was just going to wrap his tail round her ankle and sleep on the floor beside her. Plus her plan had more benefits.

~#~

Scott Summers was actually thankful that Sundays were off days. He felt that he could actually be himself and, according to Kurt, let Jean see the playful carefree side of him.

Speaking of whom he noticed as he walked down the hall that she was peering into Kurt's room, it's resident had probably fallen asleep hanging from the chandelier by his tail and Jean was waiting to see if or when he fell. If so then he definitely wanted to see that.

"Is this a private viewing or can anyone join?" he joked as he looked over her shoulder, and felt his lower jaw leave for Australia.

Kurt was sprawled over the bed with one arm draped protectively over Kitty whilst the girl had managed to place herself so that her head was nestled in the crook of his neck while her arms were wrapped securely around his waist. Both of them wore peaceful expressions on their faces.

'_That answer your question_?' Jean threw back as she watched them. She remembered the day before Kurt saying something about Kitty not digging the fuzzy dude. What Kurt did not know was that Kitty thought she was un deserving of the fuzzy dudes attention

'_More than enough_' Scott answered before putting Jean over his shoulder and headed to the opposite side of the institute where Jean could let out the laughter she held in to prevent Kurt and Kitty from waking up, and get revenge on the supposedly strict but playful leader.


End file.
